Dreams of the Doctor
by Em Kay Who
Summary: He looked at her and saw the confusion and fright in her eyes. But not just that, he saw longing and hope as well. "Tell me everything." *Spoilers for The Day of the Doctor.*


**A/N: Alright, I know a lot of you might disagree with me, but... I really liked The Day of the Doctor. There. I said it. I said it and I can't take it back! Sure there were a few parts that irked me, but over all I really enjoyed it. As soon as it was over this fic popped into my mind. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: Spoilers for the Day of the Doctor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related. That goes to the BBC.**

* * *

_"It's nothing. It's just a wolf."_

_"I hear you."_

_"No more."_

_"How many children?"_

_"The moment is coming."_

_"Same software, different case."_

_"You know the sound the TARDIS makes? That wheezing, groaning? That sound brings hope wherever it goes. To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone. However lost. Even you."_

* * *

Rose shot straight up, gasping for air. Her thumb instinctively began rubbing the ring that rested on her left finger. A nervous habit she had picked up almost as soon as the piece of jewelry had been placed there.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the Doctor asked sitting up and fumbling for the glasses he kept perched on his side table. "Is the baby alright?"

Rose smiled at her husband, as she rubbed the hand he had placed protectively over her protruding belly. "She's fine. We're both fine. I just... I had a strange dream."

"Was it a bad one?" He felt her pulse. "Your heart is racing."

She shook her head and thought back on the events that had unfolded. "No. No. It could have been. It could have been a nightmare, but you did it. You saved the day."

"Course I did," he said with a cheeky grin and a yawn.

"Shut up." She playfully smacked his arm. "Thing is, Doctor," she said, her voice turning serious. "I don't think it was just a dream. I think it really happened."

He looked at her and saw the confusion and fright in her eyes. But not just that, he saw longing and hope as well. "Tell me everything."

"Bad Wolf."

"I'll make the tea," he proclaimed, climbing out of bed.

* * *

By the time Rose was finished explaining her dream, the sun was making it's first appearance. "What do you think?" she asked nervously when her tale was over.

The Doctor closed his eyes. "Give me a moment."

Rose did just that, knowing by the slight wrinkle in his forehead that he was processing something deep in his own mind. A trick that, in his fully Time Lord body, would have been a snap, but in this half human meta-crisis body it took more concentration. She sighed deeply and wrapped the blanket he had draped over her, a little tighter around her shoulders.

After the Doctor had prepared their tea, they moved in silent agreement, to the balcony outside their bedroom. It had become their safe place since they had both arrived back in this parallel version of their original Earth. A place where they could see the stars so clearly. Very few zeppelins took the path near their new house and for that they were entirely grateful.

She closed her own eyes, knowing the Doctor might be a while and thought back to her dream. This time, not focusing on her own role, but instead on the Doctor. Or should she say... Doctors. Rose had been aware of the man the Doctor tried so hard to forget. The man who fought in the Time War. He didn't want to tell Rose, but one night, shortly after they had arrived back in London he had told her everything. Just spilt it all. He wept and she wept right a long with him. When he told her how many children had been on Gallifrey, the tears flowed even more. Tears still pricked her eyes at the thought, especially with their own little one on the way.

Her Doctor was terrified of being a father. She knows that. But he is also ecstatic. It had been rough at first, neither sure if they were ready to have a baby, let alone one together. They made it work though. They always do.

Her thoughts drifted back to the Doctor. The version that still looked like her husband. In fact, his hair even matched her human version's. He had gone a bit more relaxed with it lately, and the fact that the fully Time Lord matched him a bit, tickled her to no end. Then sadness came. The Doctor took great pride in his hair, so what had made him change it? Was it because he was bored with that style? Or were there other, darker reasons?

He was alone. That she knew. Her Doctor admitted everything about Donna, about what the fully Time Lord Doctor would have to do to save her life. Again, they wept together and swore to remember her everyday. After all, she was the most important woman in all of creation. Rose had so hoped he would find someone else to travel with. But her Doctor told her it wasn't likely, explaining the comment the Ood made about his song ending and how he had felt, for a while now, that his end was near.

_"He won't want to take anyone on. He's feeling far to guilty for the lives he thinks he's already destroyed," her Doctor had explained one night. "And he'll be missing you desperately. And Donna too."_

_"But will he find someone again? Eventually?" she had asked, terrified of his response._

_"Course he will. Rubbish on my own, I am. He'll just need some time." He smirked. "And perhaps a new face."_

And oh that new face, so boyish, yet still so ancient. Rose smiled a bit, he was definitely still handsome. She preferred the version she has, but at least she knows that if she had stayed, he wouldn't have been complete rubbish! And he wasn't alone! That was lovely. The girl who had been with him seemed really fantastic, though a bit impossible to tell the truth. Rose couldn't describe it now, but as the Moment she had seen the brunette's timelines flare like crazy. Who knows, maybe the Doctor had had other companions as well. He used the term "spoilers" with his past self, meaning he had probably met back up with that River lady from the Library.

That had been a hard story for Rose to hear. She was happy the Doctor would find someone, but to be his wife? The circumstances just seemed a bit odd. She wished desperately that she could know that whole story. Her heart broke as she thought about the fact that the Doctor knew exactly when River would die though. She couldn't imagine him taking that very well. He hated endings.

She giggled when she thought about how the Doctor who had been in the Time War proclaimed that he could kiss her.

_"Yeah, that's gonna happen!" the cheeky interface version of herself replied._

Rose opened her eyes and found her Doctor staring at her, his love radiating like the sun.

"Something funny?" he asked softly.

She winked. "Just thinking about you."

"Glad I bring you such amusement." He reached his arms out, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap.

"So... "

"It's real," he whispered.

"Which part?"

"All of it. Everything."

She took a shaky breath. "How do you know."

He began stroking her stomach as he explained, "I looked back in my memories. Found the ones from being... him... And unlocked them. It was a bit of hard work, I had set them not to unlock until much farther in the future. But I'm brilliant and so are you and all I had to do was whisper two words and they all came flooding back."

"Bad Wolf?"

"Bad Wolf," he confirmed.

She blinked back tears. _Damn hormones. _"So Gallifrey?..."

He smiled. "It wasn't destroyed."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh my god!" She threw her arms around his neck before pulling away and whispering, "Oh, Doctor. I'm so so sorry."

He brushed her hair back and looked at her with confusion. "What do you ever have to be sorry for?"

"Gallifrey still exists. The other Doctor, well, if he finds them, he won't be alone anymore. And that's brilliant. I'm really happy for him. But, you. You're still alone," she told him sadly.

"Oh, Rose." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "The knowledge of their existence is enough for me. And for your information, I am far from alone. I have you. And little Petunia."

She groaned. "How many times do I have to tell ya? We're not naming her after a flower!"

He sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say."

"You sure you're alright with just knowing?"

"Yes," he stated firmly. "Besides, who knows where our lives will lead us. Maybe I'll see them again someday. Maybe we'll see him again too."

Rose smiled, knowing exactly who he was speaking of. "What chinny? Or the lovely older fellow with the Scottish accent?"

The Doctor straightened up and stared at her. "What fellow?!"

"Just a future you I saw when I was the Moment. Really handsome. And you know, I always did have a thing for a Scottish accent..." She stood and began walking through the door leading to their bedroom.

He followed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Aye, I know lassie," he whispered in her ear.

She felt a shiver in anticipation and turned around in his arms. "How long are you going to stay with me?" she asked suddenly.

He smiled and answered in his own voice, "Forever."

* * *

**Reviews? xoxo**


End file.
